This Damned Love
by flash89
Summary: Hermione,glad to go back to Hogwarts,after her unknown background finds her in the summer,fights to be herself when her happiness comes into her fake world, along with an unpredicted love frm the last person she expected. Will she still be able to fight?
1. Lets Get Going!

**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fic ever an I would really appreciate it if u guys could give it a read and leave a review saying what u think about it. Ur going 2 meet many new important characters in this story and it might not b clear at 1st who's who and everything. But u will find out eventually as the story goes. So, R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's and will always will b. (but there isnt any harm in borrowing it for a while an changing the story around a bit, is there. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Lets Get Going**

* * *

"_Lunch is served, master." Squeaked a house-elf from the door way of his bedroom. The elf disappeared when it was given a nod in reply._

_He put his quill down after finishing off the sentence he was writing and went down to the dining hall. His mother was already down there waiting for him to arrive. _

"_Good afternoon, mother." He greeted his mother with a smile, sitting down on the chair opposite her. _

"_Good afternoon, dear." His mother said with a warm smile. "So, how was your day? What did you do today?" she asked before taking a bite of her food._

_He shrugged and replied, "Went down to the Coast to check if everything is prepared for them and then got started on some left over homework. They're coming tomorrow by the way."_

"_You really like her don't you?" His mother asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "I hope this is something serious. Its about time you found someone you actually like."_

"_Well, I'm inviting her over for you to see if that means anything." He said with another simple shrug. It was obvious that he was thinking about something deeply._

_His mother's eyes brightened at this until she saw him opening his mouth to say something hesitating. _

"_Mother." He started slowly as if choosing how to put his words wisely. "Mother, I have that feeling again– "when he saw his mother smile sadly at him he added in quickly "–its not like the usual ones mother. I know I have these every year, but…but I don't know why, this time its really strong."_

_He saw the sadness in his mothers eyes increase but he still went on as if really wanting to get his point across. "Mother, usually it was jut a small feeling combined with a lot of hope. But this time it's so strong that something tells me she's coming. I feel as if she's going to be somewhere really near to us."_

_Seeing his mother look down in sadness and shake her head slightly he said in confidence, "Mother, you can take this as a lost course if you wish. But I'm certainly going to keep my eyes open this summer. This feeling is no normal feeling and we both know that." Saying this he got up and left, leaving his food behind._

_His mother looked after him with deep sadness and traces of tears in her eyes. "Dear god, whatever his feeling is let it be true this once." She prayed silently._

_It was all silent for a few minutes until the lady asked no one in particular in a soft voice filled with immense hurt, "Iris. Where are you my child?"_

* * *

"Oh for Merlin's sake hurry up you two." Kevin shouted up the stairs, coming out of the kitchen with a can of Coke in his hand. "Take anymore time and people will start to think that you lot have never been out of a house before. "

"What are they doing up there apart from getting dressed?" Kevin asked Josh who was sprawled across the couch as if he was brutally thrown onto it but looking calm at the same time, eating grapes out of a bowl on his stomach.

"You forgot getting dressed comes along with a big package known as make-up for the much more sensitive gender of ours or the ones that we refer to as females. I'm guessing their stuffing their faces with it now." Josh replied while throwing a few grapes into the air and catching it in his mouth when it came back down. "But if that's what would get they to look good then I'm not complaining. I don't want them going out with their supposedly 'natural looks' that would make even poor old Voldemort scream and run the other way he came from."

Kevin snorted and said, "Well in that case I'll invite him over when they have that slimy green stuff on their face and that too early in the morning, especially when the alarm goes off. Poor guy will have a heart attack."

Josh chuckled and said, smiling a bit, "He wouldn't know what hit him. In fact if I were him I would-"

Josh was cut off as a plastic bag full of smelly clothes was thrown at his face.

"- If you were Voldemort you would what? Pass out as soon as the alarm clock hit your head?" said a female voice from the top of the stairs.

"Course if that's the case then you don't have to worry about it Josh since your always passing out anyway." Said another female voice with a hint of amusement in it coming from behind the first female.

"Finally, you're here!" Kevin exclaimed as if the boys had been waiting very long for the girls to arrive with the news of someone's death.

Josh lifted the bag of his face to look at the two young ladies that had just descended the stairs.

The first one had straight long shiny brown hair that fanned with her every movement and was half way down her shoulders. She was really beautiful to look at with her high cheekbones, normally straight nose, fully filled out lips, fair smooth skin and her deep dark brown eyes. She was sure to stand out in a crowd with her perfectly curved body and a height of 5'9. She had long slightly tanned legs that anyday a guy would feast upon than on a tasty dish. All in all she was stunningly mouth watering. She was in one of her usual outfits while going out with her friends during the summer holidays. She was wearing a Jean skirt that went around her bum showing of her perfect ass and almost went down to her knees. She also had on a Jean jacket under which was a cute baby pink coloured top with the words 'Girls Rule!' and the picture of a cartoon girl on it. The top showed of a portion of her slightly tanned stomach and at the centre you could see a tattoo (that she herself didn't know where it came from since she was never one for tattoos) of a purple Iris flower with a grey centre that looked as if it was coming out of her belly hole. When you looked at the tattoo you would see a glimmer of light coming from the centre or rather from the inside of the flower. But when you look closely you would be able to see that the glimmer is just the light reflecting of a grey belly button stone placed right at the centre of the iris that you would never notice it if it weren't for the glimmering of the belly stone. The Jean jacket stopped at exactly her waist showing of her top underneath. This breath-taking girl was none other than our Harry Potter's and Ron Weasley's best friend Hermione Granger.

The girl behind her was Ashley Blaihton, one of Hermione's best friends outside Hogwarts. She was really good looking and had long blonde hair, deep dark crystal coloured eyes, a great figure and a height of 5'8. She too was in one of her casual outdoor clothes. She was wearing a sleeveless sky blue coloured top which gave her an air of innocence that is immediately taken away when you see 'Boys Suck!' along with the picture of a thumping fist across the top. She had a dark red mini skirt on that gave her a sexy appeal and brought out the little tan that she has on her body. Her top too like Hermione's showed a bit of her stomach along with her dark crystal coloured belly button stone.

Both girls had on make-up to the minimum with just a little eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss, as if they didn't need it at all. You didn't have to look twice to see that they were both naturally beautiful.

"I didn't give it to you to throw it away. I gave it to you to put it in the washing." Hermione said, pointing at the smelly bag on the floor that Josh just threw.

"That's both your stuff by the way." Ashley said sitting down on the couch next to Kevin and taking the can of Coke from him just as he was about to take a drink from it. Kevin frowned at this, which turned into a scowl when Ashley gave him the can back, smiling sweetly, after taking a drink from it. His scowl deepened when he went to snatch the can back and got nothing but air. He looked up to see her holding the can above her head. He quickly got hold of her hand, which was not a big think since he was at least 2 inches taller than her, and grabbed the can out of her hand. He grinned seeing her frown and flopped back down on the couch.

"What do you mean all our stuff? We cleaned all our stuff up yesterday. You made us do that remember?" Kevin asked taking another drink from the can.

"You did." Hermione agreed. "But you left out our room and we had to do it. That's why were late, unlike what **_some_** of you may think" She added while looking at Josh.

Seeing her look Josh grinned and said, "We just come up with theories you know. Who knows what kind of practical you lot do in there. After all it **_is_** your bedroom."

Ashley exclaimed a "Hey!" scowling at this while Kevin and Josh shared an amused grin. Ashley opened her mouth to say something but Hermione beat her to it.

"Say all you want but we at least have the decency to do it in our bedroom unlike you both who wouldn't even wait for the night to fall." Hermione said taking the bowl of grapes from him and eating some while removing his leg from the couch for her to sit down. "And at least sit properly Josh. You look like you've been manhandled or something."

Ashley snorted as Josh looked disgusted at the very thought and Kevin chuckled into his can.

"Spare me the image Iris. You make me sound gay when you say that!" Josh said to Hermione getting up, taking the smelly bag and going to the kitchen with it.

"And your point is?" Hermione asked with a smile.

This time it was Hermione's and Ashley's turn to share an amused grin as they saw Josh returning from the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"What are you making me out to be?" Josh asked seeing their grin. "And don't even think about saying gay." Josh cut in quickly seeing Hermione open her mouth.

Sensing another teasing argument coming along Kevin quickly said, "Now that we are all here don't you think we should get a move on? You know how Bell can get when we are late. And if we stay anymore longer we will have to cut in one of our breaks." Kevin looked at his watch and stood up to prove his point.

Seeing this Hermione too looked at her watch and stood up. "Your right, we should be leaving now." Saying this Hermione ate the few grapes left and went to the kitchen to put the bowl away along with Kevin who had to throw the can away.

Seeing no argument coming or rather I say no embarrassment coming for Josh, he picked up the keys of the car from the table and went to start the car as Ashley came out an held the door open for Hermione and Kevin who were both leviating the luggage. Once they were all out Ashley locked the door to the house safely while Hermione and Kevin put the luggage away at the back of the car and Josh looked at the engine. When they were all in Josh started the car and put on some music that they all equally liked. Both the boys were at the front of the car and the girls were at the back.

It was a soft slow music that was playing at the moment and during moments like this all of them were always quite no matter whatever argument they were in the middle of. They would just sit there and listen to it being played while letting the music flow through their body captivating them. Times like this were always so peaceful, where as when there is a song on that they like with a good amount of beat in it and a nice rhythm then they would all just crack up and start singing along with it while dancing as much as you can. Well in this case, dancing as much as you can with you hands and without overthrowing the car with all the shacking and the movements.

Hermione felt really relaxed and calm due to the softness of the song. She looked out of the window and thought about her summer.

* * *

**So.What do u guys think? Ur going to find out more about Hermione's friends in the coming chapters along with her new name, Iris. I might update the next chapter in a few weeks. Tell me if u cant wait that long and I might consider dropping it in a bit earlier. I'm just working on my 4th chapter right now, so I'l b needing a bit more time. Until then..c ya. **


	2. Cherry the Owl

**Here's the 2nd chapter everyone. I know the first chapter was confusing and I don't blame you, believe me I don't because the only one who is not confused by it is me because I'm the author ! But don't worry, everything will eventually fall into place as the story goes on. You will get to know who the new characters are and how important they are to Hermione. But just to clear away certain confusions for now:-**

**Ashley (f) – same age as Hermione; met in primary school (detalies coming up ****next chapter)**

**Kevin (m) – a year older than Hermione; met while on holiday (details coming ****up next chapter)**

**Joshua; always known strictly as JOSH! (m) – a year older than Hermione; met ****through Kevin (details coming up in the next few chapters)**

**Isabella; always strictly known as BELL! (f) – same age as Hermione; met ****through Ashley (detailes coming up in the next few chapters)**

**These four are Hermione's best friends outside Hogwarts that no one, apart from Ginny, knows of. So, if the confusion's gone now;on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Cherry The Owl**

_Hermione had about a week to settle in and calm down at home, after she came back from Hogwarts, before she left with her parents for a holiday in California. The reason they left so early for a holiday is because Hermione's parents were really busy during the holidays and this was the only time they could pull out to be together before they had to go back to their jobs and to meetings in other countries. Hermione was disappointed to hear this at first but then brightened up as she thought she could use this chance to get back with her other 4 best friends out of Hogwarts and spent time with them. She sent her owl Cherry (who she bought last year after her cat Crookshanks got quite taken to eat the letters that were given to him to deliver) to all her friends telling them about her plans. She told Cherry to first wait for 5 minutes for them to write a reply and if they don't have a reply by then or even start writing by then Hermione gave her permission to start pecking them till they had a reply ready._

* * *

_Hermione still remembered that day when she went into the owl store to get a new owl and had found not one single owl that she completely liked by the end of an hours snooping around each bird cage. She had given up hope of finding a suitable owl and was going to buy an owl that looked like it should be more of Hagrid's owl than hers. It was then that she heard a loud piercing cry of an owl and saw a red colour from the end of her eye. When she turned to look she met the hazel eyes of a red owl that was being taunted by two kids that looked only about 6. She shooed away the little kids and was met with a thanks from the owl. Hermione smiled and said it was all right. That's right, you heard right people. Hermione can talk to owls. And not just owls but all other animals in the world apart from snakes. She could talk to animals ever since she could remember having the natural tattoo of the Iris. And she has had both since she was born, according to her parents anyway._

_The owl said, "I was gona peck them really gud but just the mere taught of them being kids was what held me back! But I guess I shouldn't anymore seeing as how all of them r brats anyway." She snapped her beak twice with a noise to show her anger. But then as if just noticing Hermione over there she said in a cheeky tone, "But I guess I shouldn't worry anyway seeing as how ur gona buy me."_

_Hermione had decided that she was going to buy the bird the minute she laid eyes on her. The bird reminded her of Ginny and Ginny reminded her of Ron who reminded her of the whole Weasley family and Harry, while both Harry and Ron reminded her of Hogwarts. But she played along with the bird anyway. "Buy you! When did I ever say I'm going to buy you? I'm going to buy this strong owl over here." Hermione said feigning surprise and indicating the extremely large owl that she was holding. _

"_Oh, but u culdn't possibly leave me over here, all on my own to be picked on by 5 year old kids and poked to death! U look like a really smart, sensible and clever girl. U wouldn't leave a bird on its own to die in the hands of kids would u? An' what do u mean ur gona buy that troll ur holding! That's not muscle that u c over there that's FAT! Y I bet he can't even lift a letter properly to save his fat life! Y wuld u even want to spend all ur savings on him when u culd get sumone nice and useful lik me for a much more cheaper value that too!_

_Hermione could see that the owl was laying on the charm really thick and she wanted nothing more than to just burst out laughing after hearing all this. But she controlled herself and said, "Oh I don't know. This owl sure does feel heavy but I'm still guessing that's because of the muscle. And besides he could probably protect himself from danger more than you could." At this the red owl gave what was remarkably heard as the best snort heard from an owl as to of date. "I also have a cat you know. You wouldn't want to get hurt by him or worse get eaten by him do you? Actually when I look at it this way, your going to be more safe over here than with me." Hermione said in a finalising tone._

"_U hav a **CAT**t! Well now u just **hav** got to buy me. I luv cats! Well not romantically or as in a spending time with thing. I luv to hang around them when I'm the one making fun of them an' teasing them. And 'bout the protecting myself thing, **y** do I even need to protect myself? Especially when there's just a **cat **around me!" the owl said simply as if she's been working in the battle field till now and has just come home for vacation. _

_Hermione decided to put a little more wood in the fire. "Well you will probably need to protect yourself more than any other bird in this shop if I'm going to buy you. Because you see my name is Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter's best friend. So it wouldn't be just a simple cat that you would have to stay away from."_

_The owl's eyes were as big as saucepans now and her beak was hanging open. "U..ur..ur Hermione Granger? Harry Potter's best friend!" Hermione nodded and the bird gave an exited squeak at this. "Oh Hermione u hav no idea how tempting the idea of pecking this cage open and flying out at u sounds! Being ur pet is lik my dearest ambition and dream in life right now!"_

_Hearing this Hermione lost all self-control that she kept over her self since she started talking to the bird and burst out laughing. Passing by people started at her wondering if she had gone mad and if they had to call the shopkeeper. Hermione knew it was rude to burst out laughing at someone's face when they are saying something serious but she couldn't help it. She was laughing so hard that her stomach ached and tears were coming out of her eyes._

_Seeing Hermione burst out laughing at the owls' statement surprised the owl a bit. "I no I'm funny but making someone laugh even without saying anything is pure talent u no." the owl said to the shaking figure lying on the ground. _

_Hermione was almost at the end of her laughing when she heard this comment coming. This just made her start all over again. She sat on the ground laughing her head off for about another 2 minutes and then got up slowly and composed herself. She had to take in great gulps of air first because of all the non-stop laughing. Hermione decided it was time to let her act down. "Well if its your 'dearest ambition and dream in life' I cant possibly destroy those two now can?" The owls brightened up at this. "I will buy you if you tell me what your name is." Hermione said smiling._

"_I get to choose my name?" The owl asked in surprise. When she saw Hermione nod smiling, she said proudly, "Well then Hermione how does Cherry sound? That's what the people over here have been calling me."_

"_Cherry sounds fine. And please, call me Iris." Hermione said taking Cherry's cage and keeping the big owl's in that place instead. _

"_Y that's the perfect name anyone culd come up with for sumone as beautiful as u Her..i mean, Iris." Cherry said in an exited voice seeing as how Hermione was going to buy her._

_Since that day onwards, even though Hermione has never told anyone before, Cherry was one of Hermione's best friends. She could talk to the bird about anything. It was like a friends at first sight thing, only in this case it was between a girl and a bird. She understood Hermione's feelings even without her having to say it out loud. Cherry was like Hermione's pet/guardian. Whenever she wasn't of delivering a letter somewhere, which is very rare, she is always around Hermione even if you wouldn't see her. They were like one body._

* * *

_All her friends had been surprised when they saw Cherry, because sure they had seen red owls before but not owls that were as red as the Weaslys hair! Nor ones that would fool around with them and **yet** have a temper like a time bomb. They made sure not to test Cherry's patience unless they wanted a good pecking from her and that's saying something seeing as how she has the thickest and pointiest beak ever seen. And she wouldn't just get angry if you said something against her, oh no, she would get more than angry if you said something against Hermione as well. Which is why Malfoy found himself at the end of her beak more than once during the first few months of their 6th year. He had been pecked so many times that Hermione thought he would have a permanent scar by now. It took him that few months to get it through his thick head that he would only stop getting pecked once he shut his big mouth up. Even though it hasn't stopped him from being a pest and a pain in the ass, he did stay away from them to save himself from being brainless. He even stopped whispering or mouthing stuff and showing signs once he realised that nothing goes under the eyes of Cherry. She was even with Hermione during the lessons! The whole school, including the teachers, was surprised of this behaviour from an owl at first, but they got used to it at the end. The teachers were the ones that cooled down the fastest. The rest of the student's board loved Cherry, the girls gushed over her, as long as they were not on her target list. Cherry had hit it off really well with both Ginny and Ashley and had become really good friends just like Hermione had with the two of them. Even though Ginny didn't know how to talk to Cherry at first she learned it afterwards with the help of Hermione. Ashley was not a problem since she has had an owl for 6 years and was taught the language, along with other languages, ages ago by Hermione. So now Ginny along with Hermione and Ashley could talk to owls and the birds related to it, as long as there was some kind of similarities in the language. _

_Cherry gets really impatient waiting for people to write a reply when Hermione expects one and always asks Hermione's permission to peck them if they get too late, which is often since almost all of her friends are too lazy to write a reply back or would be too busy, which is very rare. She always gets Hermione's permission before she leaves for delivery. Which is what she got when she went to deliver 4 letters to Hermione's 4 best friends outside Hogwarts. Ashley, Kevin, Josh and Bell. Hermione gave Cherry a special permission to peck Josh extra hard because she knew he would either be too busy putting his tongue down girls throat or would be too lazy watching T.V or sleeping or something equally boring for him that he wouldn't bother replying and would only forget about it later. She was sure Kevin would forget too being soo busy planning to or pranking people or out clubbing and catching girls. Well looks like **someone** else might be getting some pecks too. She was sure no matter how ever busy the girls are they would be able to hand a reply in less than 5 minutes. Well, Bell might make it to almost 5 mins but Hermione was sure she could trust Ashley to give in the fastest reply. Being just a few hours away from her has its advantages. Sure enough when all the replies came in Josh had the angriest one, followed by Kevin. As predicted the girls gave in replies in less than 5 mins. Apparently Josh was 'having fun' with someone and Kevin was in middle of his 'greatest' prank ever and both of them would never forgive her for disturbing them! Well in that case she was glad she disturbed them! The girls were doing sensible stuff like: Bell was sitting in her room and watching T.V, the reason being her trying to cook and blowing up the whole kitchen with sticky slimy stuff (Bell cant cook to save her life, no wonder she's bad at potions!), where as Ashley, being the much more sensible one, was reading a book and eating at the same time. Shows how matured her friends are but, hey, they're still her friends and she loves them all the same. Well not the same, but you get what I mean...don't you? _

* * *

**Since that's over with…REVIEW people! Write what you want, ask what you want. I'l try my best to clear all confusions without giving away too much off the coming story. Hermione's remembering everything that happened till now: basically how she met her friends and what she really is like with them. And this is going to go on for a few more chapters. You will know who her friends are from the time she met them. **

**I'm guessing you know by now that Hermione is Iris (try connecting this to the beginning of the 1st chapter ;-) ). You might also be wondering why I wrote a whole chapter on an owl. Well that's because that's no ordinary owl;you'll find out later. So, REVIEW !**


End file.
